


You've already won me over in spite of me

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Valentines Day Challenge prompt fills!





	1. Take A Chance On Me

Kurt sighed as he was shown to his table and wondered for the millionth time why he was doing this. Well, no, he knew why he was doing this, because he had intrusive friends who declared it was time for him to get back out there after his last relationship had fizzled out horrifically. So he had done the blind date thing, which led to meeting Brian the man twice his age and way too interested in sex with nubile young things if his wandering eye to the barely legal waiter held any clues. Then there was Chad who stood him up, Maxwell who he had no spark with and Randall who was perfectly nice until he revealed he was looking for a rebound from his recent divorce rather than a lasting thing. 

Kurt had tried the speed dating thing, but the less said about that disaster, the better. Then Santana just thrust his phone at him with Grindr installed, telling him to at least get laid if nothing else, as she was tired of him being a sad sack. While Kurt pretended to be offended, he knew that Santana was trying to help in her own way. Thus, here he was, awaiting his match to try and strike a spark over undercooked pasta and overpriced wine. 

Blaine and he had gotten along over discussions of the current Broadway line-up, a shared love of trashy reality shows, and both of them hailing from Ohio. His photo was a tasteful headshot, showcasing classic Hollywood good looks with a twinkle in his eye. So Kurt had some hopes for at least a pleasant evening. But the tedium of constant let downs was dragging on him, making him wonder how much longer he could go without anticipating disaster. He began to wonder if there was a point in going through with the date when not matter how promising, they only led to heart break. 

Kurt glanced at his watch, noting that Blaine was not here yet, and though he wasn’t late, Kurt also wondered if he had time to go. He wouldn’t typically ditch, but he also didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment again. He was just resolving to make his excuse to the waiter when Blaine himself walked in. Kurt sucked in a breath over how cute Blaine looked, and had to stop himself from blushing when he saw the smile lighting up Blaine’s face when he saw Kurt. He walked towards Kurt, bringing him in for a short hug before motioning they sit once they broke apart. 

Kurt bit his lip but sat, playing with a salt shaker that sat on the table as Blaine situated himself. The waiter son came over, both men ordering a glass of wine before opening their menu. Kurt was wondering if he could subtly text one of the girls to get him out, as much as an asshole move as that was. 

“You were going to take off before I got here weren't you?” Blaine asked, the smile on his face more understanding than accusatory. “Look, I don’t blame you, not many great romances start out over an app. But I’m not a bad guy, we’ve gotten to know a little, so you know I’m not that bad a guy. We could start a trend!”

Kurt giggled a little, ducking his head. “I know, and I know I would have felt really guilty if I had...but I’ve just not had much luck getting back into the dating pool, so I figured why set myself up for more of the same?”

“I get you. But how about we just enjoy dinner, take a chance on each other and if at the end of the night you’re right then dessert is on me. If we decided we want to try this again, then it’s on you.” Blaine said, holding his hand out, smiling. Kurt smiled, and despite his reservations and usual cynicism, took Blaine’s hand. 

“Just so you know, I’ll be having the cheesecake for dessert.”


	2. You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to continue the story from day one and see if we can make the whole story exist in this verse!

“Sorry gentlemen, we’re going to be closing soon.” The waiter said, interrupting Kurt and Blaine’s conversation over the superior version of A Star is Born; Kurt favouring the original while Blaine adored the update. They had the sense to look a little ashamed by how long they had been preoccupying the table, especially since their meal was long since finished. “How are we doing the bill, separate or together?”

“My treat.” said Blaine, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt sicked in a breath, and replied “I’m paying for dessert.” Blaine’s smile widened, and slid his card towards the waiter, while Kurt handed him a stack of bills, including a hefty tip. 

They parted at the subway with a chaste kiss, and a plan to meet the next week for a walk through the park before deciding on a more concrete plan. Kurt wasn’t sure if he slept that night for all the smiling he was doing, but the prospect of another date with Blaine was worth the lost hours of rest. 

The next week they were strolling through the park, not quite hand in hand, just brushing the backs as they took in the warming temperatures producing fresh buds on the trees. Their conversation was light, but smiles genuine as they discussed their work weeks; Blaine talking about his students and Kurt lamenting the latest Vogue drama. They had both wanted to be performers, but fate had other plans, allowing them to pursue other paths while still indulging in the odd audition or karaoke night. 

The old men were out enjoying the chess boards, a crowd forming around a particularly vicious match, which Kurt stopped to observe. “You play?” Blaine asked.

“A little, my dad made me learn, claimed it would help me stop leaping in and make a plan first. I was always a pretty impulsive kid.”

“And now?”

“Let’s just say I’m not a grand master for a reason. Do you play?”

Blaine hummed, and lead them to an empty board, gesturing that they find out. The game passed in silence for a bit, Blaine proving himself a very aggressive player. Kurt was surprised at his level of skill, but also saw where Blaine lacked forethought in some of his moves. 

“So why did you learn? Were you a nerd who captained the chess team growing up? Taught by a wizened old matriarch?” 

“Well my _lola_ did teach me, yes.”

“Lola?”

“Grandmother. She’s from the Philippines, as is my mom. I’ve never been, but she came over a bunch before she died. We were close.” 

“I never knew my grandparents. Dad’s were gone before I was born and Mom’s never liked him so when she died, they kind of stopped coming by. I get the odd card for special occasions with enough money to assuage their guilt, but I think I would have preferred the real thing you know? My step-mother’s parents are around, but it’s just not the same, especially since their real grandson, my step-brother passed at 19.” 

“Kurt…” Blaine’s eyes filled with sympathy, which Kurt waved away before making his next move. 

“It was a long time ago. Check.” 

Blaine gasped, looking at the board. He hadn’t noticed that while Kurt was talking, he had cornered Blaine’s pieces. He saw a way out, a risky one, and wondered if he could distract Kurt from noticing it. “Lola taught me, but I could never beat her until I turned 14.”

“Why then? Taking advantage of an old lady?” Kurt smirked.

“No, learned some new tricks in the hospital from a kid in the bed next to me. That or she let me win since I was recuperating.” Kurt’s glance was curious. “Let’s just say Sadie Hawkins dance didn’t end well when my date was also a guy.” 

Kurt’s hand flew up to his mouth, and Blaine quickly moved his piece to the optimal position. “Checkmate.” 

Kurt’s eyes glanced at the board, his king lying prone, and saw that Blaine had taken him down, all the while destroying him emotionally, and there was nothing more than a man who could match his moves that made his heart go zing. “So I guess we both like to play dirty.” 

“I am always down for dirty chess.” Blaine replied with a wink. “Say my place after our next date?” 

“Maybe we can start with another board game and work our way up in a few weeks? Clue perhaps? Monopoly if you’re a masochist?”

Blaine laughed and nodded his head, liking the sound of Kurt already planning on dates for weeks to come. “Come on, I’ll buy the loser a hot dog.” 

“I do like our dates ending with us treating each other to food.” 

“Oh honey, our date is far from over. After all, we haven’t had our dessert.” Blaine said, running off towards the hot dog cart, Kurt’s faux scandalised shriek following his laughter.


	3. I Could Fall In Love

For the first few weeks of seeing one another, Kurt and Blaine met someplace and said goodbye at their respective subway stops. They hadn’t made any declarations as to what they were or done any meeting of each other’s friends. As such, entering one another’s homes seemed like a step to further cement them into something serious. Or a chance to give into lust and then call it a day, Kurt groused as he waited for Blaine to buzz him in. Not that Blaine had given off the impression that sex was all he was after, but Kurt’s doubts still plagued him from time to time, especially since their status was still cloudy. 

Soon Kurt found himself stepping into Blaine’s apartment, stopping when he took in Blaine’s appearance. While usually very put together, Kurt could see that Blaine was a bit frazzled, as his curls were escaping his gel’s hold, his feet were bare and there was a smudge of flour on his cheek. Kurt tapped his own cheek, so as to clue Blaine in, but got his cheek kissed as a result, leading him to giggle before swiping a finger through the flour to show Blaine before kissing him lightly as Blaine’s face heated up. 

Blaine rushed off to the bathroom to finish cleaning himself up, muttering to himself, which Kurt felt utterly adorable. As each date passed, Kurt found it hard and harder to not fall for Blaine, and getting a glimpse into his domestic life just added to that. He took in pictures lining the walls mixed with professional photos of architecture and scenery. The furniture was in warm colours with soft looking fabrics to contrast the more modern tables and lamps. 

“I brought wine!” Kurt called, laying the bottle down on the kitchen counter, taking in a bowl of salad ready to be dressed, and various covered dishes on the stove. “Anything you need me to do?”

“Well you can open the wine, and then sit at the table, as dinner in all done.” Blaine replied, coming out looking a lot more put together, though his feet were still bare beneath the hem of his linen pants. 

The dinner was delicious, their conversation lively as they discussed the latest news of the day, as well as a celebrity scandal that had left them both intrigued. Blaine was going on about the finer points of the good of social media while Kurt sipped his wine, only half listening. He just looked at Blaine, enjoying how his face looked when he was passionate about something, how the light caught in his eyes just so, how his lips were the lightest tinge of pink, and looked oh so kissable. And therein lay the problem.They hadn’t really kissed. 

Sure, they exchanged a few chaste pecks, but neither one had really allowed them to get lost in a kiss, because Kurt just knew if he gave in, he may be tempted to stay the night. He refused to indulge in sex with Blaine without knowing where they stood. Even if he found it harder and harder to resist clinging to Blaine and not letting him go. 

“You want to stay a bit longer and watch a movie?” Blaine asked as they cleared the dishes, causing Kurt to bite his lip. He did, but knew danger of losing his heart lay down that path. Blaine must have caught his look, as he took Kurt’s hands in his. “Just a movie Kurt. I know you’re not interested in…’’

Kurt looked up at Blaine, noting the look of resignation in his eyes. “In you?” Blaine nodded. “I think it’s the opposite honestly. I don’t want to let myself get carried away without being sure.” 

“Sure about us?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I really like you...”

“Don’t say but, nothing good comes after it.”

“I don’t want to fall when I’m not sure what we are, and even when you’re sure…”

“Kurt…” Blaine sighed “I don’t know what happened with your last relationship, and I’m not asking you to tell me. But putting your life on hold by refusing to try to avoid pain is no way to live.” 

Kurt looked at Blaine, and brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, bringing them together for a kiss, a real one that said without words all that he was feeling, and could possibly feel. Blaine returned that feeling as well, and when Kurt tried to lean him back into the couch cushions, Blaine pushed him back. 

“Are you sure now?”

“Kiss me again and we’ll find out.” Kurt replied, pulling Blaine in by his collar, Blaine smiling into the kiss.


	4. Love Is In The Air

When Kurt was freshly single, he resented other couples their happiness. It seemed that they were rubbing their love in his face, as happy pairs were everywhere he looked. He knew he was being bitter, but he scowled at every kiss and held hand. It was particularly bad when one of the Vogue interns was in the midst of planning her wedding while another was in the midst of moving in with his long time girlfriend. 

Rachel and Santana put up with it when they were also single, happy to kill a pint of Ben & Jerry’s with him. Then Rachel started seeing some producer and Santana got back together with Dani for the third time, thus losing Kurt his support system. It was after this that he tried to get back into the dating pool. Which, until now had been one disaster after another. 

Yet here he was, waking up on Blaine’s couch, the two of them falling asleep after a long night of kissing. To be fair, it wasn’t the most comfortable, as the kink in his neck made him aware, but he felt too safe and warm in Blaine’s arms to move. 

“Mmm...morning.” Blaine mumbled, rubbing his nose into Kurt’s. “How’d you sleep?” His eyes were golden in the light coming through the windows, though they were scrunching as Blaine woke himself up. 

“Really well, though I think next time we should opt for jammies in a bed instead of jeans on your couch.” Kurt replied, his stomach grumbling a little.

“Yeah, would make breakfast in bed easier.” Blaine let go of Kurt’s middle, the both of them fumbling to get upright, giggling when they ended up in a tangle on the floor. “Let me go pee and we can at least have some eggs before we get on with our day. Maybe we can find you something of mine so we can avoid any walk of shaminess.” 

“No shame at all hun, but clothes would be nice yes.” Kurt answered, smiling as Blaine went off to the bathroom, his phone giving off a beep when he was mid-stretch, trying to work out his kinks. 

Kurt picked up his phone, seeing he had a notification of a match from Grindr. He had honestly forgotten about the app, given he had been having so much fun with Blaine, and had so little luck with matches. He held his phone for a minute, took in the apartment he was in, and opened the app, deleting the message before deleting the app itself. Maybe it was too early to think Blaine was the one, but he was choosing to believe they could end up being something special. 

“So how do you like your eggs?” Blaine asked, coming out from the bathroom, sticking his head into the fridge. 

“Scrambled or omelette usually.” 

“Perfect. You can cut up the veggies and then if you want the bathroom it’s all yours while I cook.”

Kurt took one more glance at his phone, and then turned towards Blaine, beautiful caring Blaine who was looking at him so contentedly, “Yeah, that does sound perfect.”


	5. Whenever You're Away From Me

“I have bad news, I have to cancel our date for the weekend.” Kurt said with a pout, even if Blaine couldn’t see it over the phone. “Isabelle needs me to represent her at a few fashion shows that are going to be featured next week on the site.” 

“Well that sucks, but it’s not like we had any big plans. We can always wait until later the week or the weekend after to try out that new Chinese place, it’ll probably be calmer than after the initial rush has worn out. Or you could come over afterwards and we could order in?”

Kurt could swear he heard Blaine’s eyebrows doing a silly suggestive waggle. “Wish I could babe but I have to spend my nights putting the article together, it’ll be really late. I’ll probably eat in the office and collapse at home right after, as my place is closer to both it and Sunday’s show. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Well I hope it’s a good show at least. And please, don’t wear yourself out.” 

“I’ll try. Maybe we can do dinner on Tuesday?” 

“Your treat of course.”

“Of course.”

Saturday night Kurt was sick of seeing the same photo five hundred times from five hundred different sources from which he was supposed to choose the best one for Vogue’s article on the fashion show. He wished he had a few interns with a bit more pep because his usually divisive fighting sleep. He swore he was only putting his head down for a second when suddenly he heard a knock at his door. His head flew up and was met by Blaine’s smiling face, holding a white box aloft.

“Special delivery for Kurt Hummel!”

“But...it was supposed to be my treat.” Kurt blabbered, but rushing in to hug Blaine, his scent mixed with the distinctive aroma of spring rolls.

“Yeah, and when we do lunch on Tuesday, I’m ordering the steak or something. But I missed you, and I figured you could use a break and some food. Sorry it’s not the fancy new place, but I also wanted to make sure it was stuff you liked.” He then pulled a picnic blanket out of the bag Kurt had failed to notice, spreading it out so they could picnic.

“You are literally the best.” Kurt replied, sitting down and attempting to stuff his face when Blaine handed his the food. 

“Damn straight. Now, we’re going to eat, and you are going to finish your work, and then I am making sure you leave here at a decent hour so we can go back to your place for a nice nap. Then tomorrow I am making you a delicious breakfast before you do this whole craziness again tomorrow.”

“Will there be a picnic again tomorrow night?”

“I have lesson plans to get done, but I will pack you a lunch and Skype you to make sure you eat it and go home before midnight.” 

“Seriously. The best.” 

“Just remember I like my steak medium rare on Tuesday.” 

“Blaine I will buy you the whole damn cow if you keep this treatment up.”

“Pity my apartment doesn’t allow pets.” Blaine laughed, receiving a fortune cookie to the face before Kurt pecked his cheek.


	6. This Is The Time

“Knock knock.” Kurt called out as he entered Blaine’s apartment, looking around and not seeing his boyfriend. What he did see was a near disaster; dishes filled the sink, the coffee table was littered with half filled mugs and cups, and the floor was a sea of used tissues. Huddled on the couch under a thick blanket was fitfully sleeping Blaine. 

Kurt would never call himself the nurturing type, and testing their new relationship by making him play nursemaid was not something he was sure they were ready for. But Blaine was truly pathetic, and determined that if he wanted to be with this man for the long haul, he had to deal with not only the best side of him but also the rest, the real. 

He put away his coat and rolled up his sleeves, starting with grabbing some gloves from under the sink to dispose of the garbage and handle the dishes. Blaine whimpered and tossed while Kurt cleaned but never woke until Kurt mopped his brow with a cool cloth.

“Whaaa...Kurt? Am I dreaming? Don’t member buzzing you in.”

“Your doorman let me in, since you did give him permission to do so since we had that impromptu couch sleepover. And it’s a good thing he did, as you are apparently dying.”

“Hazard of working with kids.” Blaine sniffled, and Kurt handed him a tissue with which to blow his nose. “Medicine knocked me out, but I still feel like death.” 

“Well how about I draw you a bath so you feel less gross when into bed with you for tea and soup plus more medicine. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” 

“Will you rub some Vapo-rub on me?”Blaine asked, his pout comically large. 

“As long as you don’t expect me to sing to you while I do it.” 

“You know you don’t have to do any of this right? I’m a grown up, I can deal with a cold.” Blaine then punctuated his statement with a round of harsh coughing. 

“Yeah, but now the next time I get a cold you’ll have to look after me, and I am a big baby when I’m sick. Plus, you know how I feel about you, I’m not about to leave you here suffering when I can do even the smallest thing to help.”

“If I weren’t a bucket of germs I’d kiss you right now.”

Kurt placed a kiss at Blaine’s hairline. “That’ll have to do you for now sicky poo. Now, let’s get your bath on the go, and I’ll order you some soup.”

As Blaine watched Kurt go off into the bathroom he could sweat his heart was screaming those three little words that they had yet to say. But now was not the time to say it, even if he was positive his feelings were sincere. Soon, but not today.


	7. Sweetener

“So how are things going with your Grindr boyfriend?” Santana asked over drinks one evening when Kurt was out with the girls. “Grind up on him yet?”

“Eww Santana!” Rachel exclaimed, throwing a balled up napkin in her direction. She then took a sip of of her pink concoction of evening and side-eyed Kurt “But really, have you?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and wondered why he was still friends with these two. “I don’t fuck and tell, you both know that.” 

“Come on Hummel, I’m not asking for how big his dick is, I just wanna know if you’ve boned him yet and if it was good.” Santana snarked, downing the rest of her martini, waving at the waitress who had been eyeing her all evening for a refill. 

“Well I mean, we’ve had a few sleepovers.” Kurt glared at Rachel when she made an obnoxious whooing sound. “Last week we just stayed up all night.”

“Get it Porcelain!” 

“Talking! We talked until the sun came up, it was honestly more intimate than I’ve ever gotten with any of the other men I’ve been with. He makes me smile, like he sweetens my days.” Kurt smiled, feeling his phone buzz and took it out to see a text from Blaine.

_Parent-teacher interviews are almost over! Hope you’re having fun with the girls, can’t wait to see you tomorrow!_

“Kurt that is the lamest thing I may have ever heard. I mean Berry is getting more action than you!”

“Hey! Though, I mean I am. But Kurt’s always been a bit more reserved when getting into sex.”

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember how much use the white noise machine got when we lived together and he was shagging Dr. Who on the regular. So if he likes the guy it’s hard for him to keep it in his pants, so I am wondering what’s wrong with Grindr dude.” Santana smiled as her new drink finally arrived, and Rachel ordered a second round of appetisers for them while Kurt confirmed he was still savouring his drink. 

The girls turned towards him once the waitress left the table, expecting an answer. Kurt took another sip before steeling himself. “There’s nothing wrong with Blaine. We’re taking it slow because I think it’s really special. I don’t want to ruin it by jumping into sex too fast. I want it to mean more than some lusty night we may end up regretting.” 

“So you guys haven’t…”

“All I’ll say is that we have not yet crossed the final frontier and you can extrapolate from there. Now, let’s move on from my love life and discuss how mad Dani is going to be at Satan here for flirting with the waitress all night.” 

“Just for that Hummel, the next round is on you.” Santana grumbled, but made grabby hands at the plate of potato skins that had just been brought to them. Kurt used the food as a distraction to text Blaine back. 

_“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough! xo”_


	8. True Love

“So Spring Break is coming up.” Blaine mentioned over lunch one day. “I was thinking about getting away for the week, maybe scoot up the coast, take in a beach or two.” 

“Bit brisk for swimming unless you are into the polar bear dip thing.” Kurt replied. 

“I'm not, but there will be no one else there, so I could enjoy the peace and quiet, take in the scenery. Maybe read a book or two.” 

“Sounds nice, but the city will be awfully lonely with you “ 

“I was actually wondering if you would like to accompany me. Be a little vacation for the both of us.” Blaine asked, his face sincere, but his eyes betraying his innermost thoughts, that Kurt would say no. 

Kurt took a sip of his drink, and considered the prospect, going away with Blaine. It would be lovely, a chance for some real uninterrupted time together, a perfect time to really cement how he felt, and perhaps even vocalise them to Blaine as well. He was almost certain it was love, and what better time to declare it when they would be alone on a romantic getaway?

“Just so you know, I burn really easily so you will have to stockpile the sunscreen. But give me the dates and I’ll ask at work. Frankly a break with you sounds lovely.” 

Blaine’s smile lit up the coffee shop, and Kurt was almost sad to wipe it away with a kiss.


	9. Happy With You

Blaine smiled as the scenery rolled by, taking in the streams and forests as he and Kurt travelled towards the coast. They had rented a small cottage by the seaside for the week, and he was looking forward to just spending time with the person who made him the happiest. Kurt was driving, humming along to the radio, drumming out the beat on the steering wheel as they passed into the small town where they were staying. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Kurt commented, taking in all the quaint stores and homes that dotted the centre of the town. “I hope the weather stays nice so we can explore a little.” 

“Supposed to be mild and mostly sunny, so I have no doubts we’ll get to know the town a little.” Blaine remarked. “In fact we can go back after we unpack and see about getting some lunch. I know the fridge has some basics, but we can also get some groceries.” 

The cottage was a small Victorian style home, it’s colours a mix of muted greens and blues. The fridge was indeed stocked with basic staples, the sheets fresh and everything smelling vaguely of flowers. They put away their clothes and Kurt pretended not to notice when Blaine threw a box of condoms and a bottle of lube into the nightstand drawer. Of course, he had brought his own supplies, but they were stored in his overnight bag full of face products in the bathroom. They had both skirted around the discussion of using this time together to fully enjoy each other, with no real rush or needing to go home the next morning. 

“Time for lunch?” Kurt asked, holding out his hand for Blaine to take. “Do you want to walk, it’s not far or do you want to drive in case we get groceries?” 

“How about we drive, and then later we can go for a walk along the beach?” 

That evening, bellies full after they had cooked a simple salmon dish from the fish they had bought, they strolled along the waterfront, holding hands, their shoes left on the blanket they had brought. Cool water threatened to lap at their toes, making them shriek and giggle, but the setting sun and emerging stars made it all worthwhile. 

They finally settled on their blanket, buying hot drinks from a cart that was closing up for the evening, watching a few families start bonfires further along. Blaine snuggled further into Kurt’s arms, taking in the scent of the ocean and Kurt’s cologne wrapping around him, and sighed. 

“I’m so happy here with you.” 

“Me too, thanks for inviting me.” 

The moon rose slowly, and the sound of the waves rolling in made Blaine think how this moment couldn’t get any better. Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine’s hairline, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You wanna head back soon? We can make some popcorn and enjoy a movie?”

“Sounds good.” 

Hours later, they were curled up in bed together, just enjoying being close, too tired for much of anything, just happy to have had a peaceful day together. Blaine was drifting off, and murmured to Kurt “That was a great day.” 

Kurt yawned “It was.” His eyes drifted closed, “Love you.” 

Blaine opened his eyes, seeing Kurt smiling at him, barely awake. “Love you too.”   
With that, they snuggled closer, falling asleep in each other’s arms, happy as could be.


	10. Truly Madly Deeply

The first time they made love, a slow and sweet thing after a day of exploring the sea-side town they were staying at, Blaine cried. Kurt wiped away his tears, and smiled at him in understanding. 

“Me too.”

“I mean...that was everything Kurt. Can we just stay like this forever?”

“As long as we can do that again.” Kurt replied, causing the both of them to laugh out loud, but after a cursory cleaning, they did relax back into the bed, wrapped around one another. It was quiet and comfortable for a long time before words were even spoken again, a phenomena that neither one had experienced before, both having admitted they were slightly chatty right after being intimate. 

“I swear I’ve never cried during sex before. Not even the first time when it kind of hurt.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s chest, his finger tracing circles as he spoke. “I mean, I’ve been in love before, and it never felt like that.”

“I am just that good.” Kurt snarked, and Blaine flicked him gently. “Look Blaine.” Kurt nudged his chin up so they were looking at one another “I may not have cried, but I felt it, right here.” He placed Blaine’s hand on his chest, a solid heartbeat thumping below. “You made me feel every once of your love, and I never thought I would have that. Teenager Kurt always wished and dreamed I would find that fairy tale, where someone would love me like that, so much that I could feel it without words.”

“I think he and teenager Blaine would have gotten along pretty well.” 

“We probably would have been those sickening high school sweethearts that stayed together forever, gross out all of our friends with flirty duets and promise rings before graduation.” 

“Well it’s not too late for songs or rings.” Blaine replied “And well, graduation is passed, but I’m sure we both have a high school reunion coming up in the future we could crash and gross out all of our friends then.” 

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine lightly “I am so glad that Santana signed me up for Grindr. Who knew it would bring me this?” 

Blaine pursed his lips for another kiss, which Kurt gladly granted to him. “I’ll have to send her a fruit basket, because I certainly never expected to find you cruising it. A couple dates, maybe some ill-advised hookups, but never love. You were a surprise, but one I’m so grateful for.”

Kurt was about to reply, but a yawn ripped through him. “Can I say ditto and we catch some zzz’s before the sun rises then maybe we can do this all again when we’re more awake?” 

Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt’s, and agreed, both of them whispering their love as the stars began to fade in the sky. In the morning, they would certainly enjoy each other again, even if the cries that were produced were more of the enthusiastic nature than the sentimental sort.


	11. Top Of The World

Kurt clutched Blaine’s hand as the plane began its descent, his other hand doing a death grip on the armrest. “I hate flying. Why did we fly?”

“Well for one it takes a lot less time, for two your car is in the shop so we would have had to rent a car which you have also professed your dislike for. Lastly, I had air miles I needed to use, and we agreed that putting them towards the whole meeting the parents thing was the best way to do so.” 

The plane shook a little as it hit the tarmac and Kurt gripped tighter. “How are you so relaxed? How can you enjoy this?”

Blaine shrugged, mainly to hide his wince over how tightly Kurt was gripping his hand. “I dunno, I kind of like feeling like we’re at the top of the world, looking down…”

“I swear to God Blaine Anderson if you break out into a Carpenters song I will throw you out the emergency exit.” Kurt cut in, but then laughed at the faux offended look Blaine was giving him.

“I will have you know...that I actually hate that song, but my mom listened to them obsessively when I was song, so it kind of stuck. Now, we’re on the ground, so we can disembark, and make our way to the hotel. Friday night dinner with your family, brunch with my family the next day then back to NYC by Sunday.”

“Yeah, I wish we could stay longer, but Vogue could only spare me for the weekend since Fall Fashion Week is coming up. Maybe we can try to go back for Thanksgiving?”

“Or they can come to us and we can do Christmas at home?” 

“Are we weird for just assuming that we’ll be together for Christmas? Especially since we haven’t been together for a whole year yet?” 

“Honestly Kurt, and I hope that this doesn’t scare you, but I’m assuming we’ll be together for even longer than that. I hope every tomorrow I have is spent with you.” 

Kurt wanted to say more, but they were finally being allowed to leave the metal death machine, and the baggage carousel didn’t seem like the place to discuss planning a future. They eventually did get a car, and with Blaine behind the wheel, Kurt waited until they were away from the airport before asking. 

“Were you serious? About us staying together for that long?” Kurt knew he was holding his breath a little awaiting the answer, and only let it out when Blaine reached out to quickly squeeze his thigh. 

“Kurt...you make me happier than anyone else ever has. And yes, we haven’t been together long, but you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about at night. I hope that you feel the same, and that I haven’t scared you away.” 

“Blaine yours are the first parents I have ever wanted to meet. I already want us to spend all the holidays together, to eventually find a place to live together, maybe a house when we’re married with kids and pets. Does that scare you?”

“I like cats and want two kids.”

“I want to retire in Provincetown, do you think they’d like it there?”

Blaine pulled off to the side of the road to show Kurt his approval of this plan with a kiss. They didn’t care that they might be late for dinner, to them, they had all the time in the world.


	12. To Know Him Is To Love Him

“So, despite the fact that I am a fully grown adult, my dad can be a bit protective, and he will potentially try to be some gruff macho dude, and I want you to know that it is an act that you cannot take seriously. He’s a giant teddy bear. Carole is a sweet heart and I’m sure from how much I’ve talked you up, she already loves you.” Kurt said as he pulled onto his street.

“My dad will definitely not do that, but he will probably be sincerely a bit aloof and awkward. My mom will want to know every fashion trend for winter from you the second she finds out you work at Vogue.” Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt’s hand once they were parked. 

“Ready for this?” 

“Mutually assured destruction?”

“Hopefully to meet your future in-laws?” 

“I’ll charm the pants off ‘em.”

“Well those are very charming pants…” 

They both giggled, Kurt knocking at the door before letting himself in, finding himself scooped up into a bear hug from his father while Carole embraced Blaine. They then switched, Carole hugging him warmly while Blaine exchanged a friendly handshake with his father. 

All too soon they were sat down to a delicious dinner, catching up with each other, Burt ribbing them a little for how they met, but his smile betraying him especially when Kurt revealed how he had set him up with Carole. Laughter was heard throughout the night, stories were shared and Blaine did utterly charm the Hummels. 

As the night drew on, Carole and Kurt went to enjoy some tea while he assessed some of her new fashion choices while Blaine volunteered to handle the dishes with Burt. They were scrubbing quietly, having already discussed the latest sports news when Burt handed Blaine the last plate. 

“Look kid, I know Kurt probably told you I was going to do the whole tough dad thing…”

Blaine put the dish he was drying down and took a breath. “He did. But I think you also know that I’ll be good to him Burt. I’ve only known him since earlier this year, but I already care about him so much.”

Burt wiped a hand over his neck, glancing out to the living room where he was sure he could hear Carole gushing to Kurt over Blaine. “Yeah, he’s pretty easy to love, I only knew him a second when I decided I did. And I know you guys are good together, the ease you have around each other. It takes a lot to get Kurt to let his walls down, and I know there are days he’ll probably hoist them back up, but you look like the type who is ready to keep knocking them down.” 

“It’s so worthwhile to get him to open up to me, to see him smile and know how much he loves me.” Blaine replied, feeling Burt’s hand take his shoulder, the older man smiling with just a glimmer of mist in his eyes.

“You two keep taking care of each other, keep on loving each other, and that will always be all I can ask.”

“I can promise you that I certainly intend to try. We may not have been together all that long…”

“Psssh, who cares about length of time? I knew within seconds of dating Lizzy she was it, and only took one date with Carole to really decide that I shouldn’t let her go. You just tell me when you wanna go ring shopping beforehand so I can help pick it out.”

Blaine nodded, and tried to not let out a squeak when Burt brought him in for a hug, but gladly accepting it, and loving how fast he was becoming a part of this family. He was glad, as Kurt was not the only Hummel easy to love. They broke part with a cough, and decided to join their partners for a cup of tea before they had to head back to the hotel. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine, and absolutely beamed when Burt whispered his approval before they left that evening. He just hoped he made just as good of an impression on the Andersons the next day.


	13. You Send Me

“How is it that I am more nervous about you meeting my parents then you are?” Blaine asked as they pulled into the driveway.

“Probably for the same reason I was nervous yesterday, our parents mean a lot to us, and we mean a lot to each other, so we want their approval or for at least to get along, since we plan on sticking together for the long haul.” Kurt replied, putting the car into park. He took in the house, which was bigger than his own, but not by an obscene scale. Blaine had admitted early on that his family was well off, but that his parents had raised them modestly, and aside from private school for his own safety, never bought into high class mentality.

“My mom came to this country with almost nothing, so she appreciates the value of a dollar. My dad just grew up with that work hard mentality despite having lots of money, and so I was never spoiled.” Blaine had said, and Kurt found he respected the Andersons even more for that, especially when Blaine told him stories of the richer kids at Dalton and how they liked to flaunt their wealth. 

They were half way up the drive when the front door flew open and a small woman who Kurt could tell in an instant was Blaine’s mother came flying down the drive, gathering him up into a hug. 

“Blainey-bear! You’re here!” She then noticed Kurt behind them, and she gave a small embarrassed chuckle before releasing him. “Oh, you must be Kurt. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Pam, Blaine’s mom.” She gave him a small hug, and escorted them both towards the house. “Now, we must go in before the food gets cold. George will be down in a minute and you can meet him as well. Cooper would have liked to come up, but he’s filming a new made for tv movie as a supporting player, and he really couldn’t give up the opportunity. I’m sure he’ll be here for the holidays and you can meet him then.”

Kurt looked at Blaine who was blushing a little but looked so happy to be with his family that Kurt filed Blainey bear away for later, as it was too good of a teasing worthy nickname to let die. He could also see where Blaine got a majority of his looks, as Pam had the same golden skin and black curls. George Anderson, however, must have inspired Blaine’s style, as his greying brown hair was slicked back, the same way Blaine confessed he wore his in high school, and a bowtie around his throat. He shook Kurt’s hand quietly, giving him a less intense but nonetheless pleasant greeting as Pam had, before they sat down. 

The spread was delicious, and the conversation was flowing, and Kurt did indeed get grilled about Vogue from Pam. George was more interested in Burt’s time in Congress and how the shop was running, as he was in need of a new mechanic.Kurt found it very different from the overly warm home he had grown up in, but he could tell that the Andersons were genuinely nice people who did very much care about their sons, even if their ways of displaying it were less overt. 

After breakfast, Pam escorted Blaine out to see the last of her garden’s harvest while George took Kurt aside for a chat. 

“Kurt, I must say you are a fine young man, and I’m so glad that our son took a shine to you. I haven’t seen him so happy in a long time and I think that has everything to do with you. ” George clapped him on the shoulder. “I hope you continue to do so for a very long time.” 

Kurt smiled, “I intend to sir.” 

Out in the garden, Pam took a necklace from around her neck and tried to press it into Blaine’s hands, and he attempted to give it back, but she forced it to his cheat. “Your _lola_ would want you to have it. _Lolo_ wanted her to keep it after she passed, and since I was the only Navarro child, it went to me when I came here, to pass on to my sons. I’m not saying give it to Kurt now, but when the time is right…”

Blaine opened his hands, looking at his grandfather’s wedding ring, a simple white gold band engraved with a simple phrase _'whenever I’m with you I know'_. His _lola_ claimed it was from the first dance she had shared with her husband, and from that moment, she knew she never wanted to dance with anyone else. Blaine clutched the ring, wiping the tears beginning to form in his eyes and slipped it into his pocket. 

“I’ll let you know when it’s time...but mama, I don’t think it’ll be too long. I know with him…I knew it from the start.”


	14. Because You Loved Me

It was a lazy Friday evening when it happened, just them lounging on the couch in comfy clothes with some mindless show playing on the television. “We should find a place together.” 

Blaine coughed a little, his drink burning it’s way down his throat. Every major milestone, he had initiated for the most part, and for Kurt to fling out something this big so casually was unlike him, but so welcome. “Really?” 

“Yes really. I mean, we could move into one another’s places, as we spend all our time together anyway, but I want someplace that’s ours. A place where we can settle down as a couple, and depending on its size, one day as a family.” 

“It’s ironic really. When we first met, you were thinking of ditching me before I even sat down, but now here you are, suggesting we cohabitate. I don’t think that Blaine would ever believe me if I told him how that date would turn out.”

Kurt turned towards him, joining their hands together on his lap. “I know past Kurt wouldn’t believe it, probably call me crazy for jumping in with both feet so fast. I had lost faith in love, that relationships could ever really work. But you...you made me believe again, made me strong. I am so grateful that you made me stay for that date, because here we are now, and look what I would have missed out on if I had left?” 

“I can’t take all the credit, you make me a better person too, you know? Because you chose to stay, I got to hope again, that maybe I was right about love, that I was right to see the best in life.” Blaine looked thoughtful for a second, then glanced at the bedroom door, excusing himself for a moment. When he returned, he was clutching something tight in his fist. He pressed it into Kurt’s hands, and Kurt gasped at the beautiful ring he saw there, looking up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. 

“When we went to meet each other’s parents, my mom gave me that ring. It belonged to her father. He died before I was born, but I grew up hearing stories about how much my grandparents loved each other. _Lolo_ still looked at _lola_ like they were newlyweds, even after 50 years of marriage. A great love to last a lifetime, or so I was told. _Lola_ always told me that he had made her so happy that no one else could ever replace him, because he was everything. She would have liked you, I think. So I’m sure she would be okay with me giving you this ring.” 

Blaine took the ring, and slipped it onto Kurt’s left hand, a perfect fit without even having to get it resized. Kurt smiled, despite his tear stained cheeks, and kissed Blaine sweetly. It didn’t matter that the question hadn’t been asked, or that he hadn’t answered, they both knew what this moment meant for them. Kurt looked at the ring, smiling, and then quickly got up, and retrieved something from his overnight bag. 

“Blaine...when I was a kid, my mom would always sing that song, You Are My Sunshine to me, because she said I lit up her life, even on the cloudiest of days. When she died, it was hard to do the same for my dad, but we got through it, and eventually we could sing that song without sadness. But I think a part of me was always still a bit overcast, and each new hurt just made it worse. Then you come in with your smile and your eyes and your lovable personality, slicing through all that mist without any trouble. I don’t have a heirloom to give you, but I hope this will show you how much I hope our great love will last a lifetime, just like your grandparents.” 

With that, Kurt slipped the ring he had bought onto Blaine’s finger, the both of them giggling as the weight of what they had just done came down on them. It was a story for the ages, and many decades later, when they told it to their own grandchildren, they could confirm that while their lifetime wasn’t over, their love was just as powerful as it was all those years ago.


End file.
